Mi Martirio Mi Vampiro
by Maya U.H
Summary: ¿Cómo seria vivir solo recordando dos años de vida, enterarte que todo lo que viviste es mentira, que el amor de tu vida sufre por ti, que cuando creías hacer un sacrificio por amor dañaste a todos los que llegaron a amarte, que cuando vuelves a encontrar al amor tienes que dejarlo pasar y simplemente dejarlo ir? Simple, tu vida se convertiría en un Martirio.


**¡Hola!, Si lo se estoy empezando otro fanfic y ni siquiera eh acabado los otros 2 jajaja, aunque mi prioridad han sido mas _Se que todavía estas aquí_ y _La leyenda de la Sangre-pura y el Uchiha,_ pero simplemente se dio, me llego la inspiración y empece a escribir, espero que este fanfic también les guste, tengo otro también en mente, voy algo adelantada en este asi que si miro que hay respuesta positiva al primer capitulo subiré mas rápido, bueno no los(as) entretengo mas y de una vez pido perdón por no subir desde hace mucho nuevo capítulos. _  
_**

* * *

_Asdfghjkl-_(Pensamiento)

````````(Recuerdos)

* * *

Dos años, habian transcurrido; dos años desde aquel accidente, desde ese tiempo mi vida se fue cayendo a un profundo abismo, de no haber sido que alguien estuvo a mi lado, ni siquiera seguiría aquí, no es lo mejor empezar por el principio si solo creara dudas, pero dadas las circunstancias…

Hace dos años íbamos de regreso a casa, vivíamos en Madrid, era de noche; íbamos en la carretera, en el coche veníamos mi padre, mi madre y yo, no recuerdo mucho de esa noche, solo me desperté y estaba enfrente de mi hermana, ella cuando me vio abrir los ojos a duras penas, ni tiempo de reaccionar me abrazo, pegándome a su frio cuerpo, quizás estaba calido, pero yo en ese momento lo senti frio, según mi hermana cuando veníamos de regreso el carro se volcó, cayendo por un pequeño acantilado, quedando boca abajo, nos encontratron gracias a que el conductor de atrás vio todo, mis padres murieron en el acto y yo quede en coma 1 año, cuando desperté no sabia ni mi nombre, no reconoci a nadie, desde entonces me han estado explicando todo, desde aprender a caminar hasta usar un tenedor, ahora ya se hacer todo por mi misma, ya hasta recuerdo como usar mi ipod…

Desde aquello mi hermana y yo vivimos solas, su nombre es Hinata Hyuga y el mio es Sakura Hyuga, somos hermanas ella es mayor a mi por 1 año, a pesar de ser de la misma sangre, somos muy diferentes, su cabello es negro azulado, con sus ojos color plata, siempre que vamos a un lugar se le quedan viendo y no es por poco ella es en verdad hermosa, en cambio yo mi cabello es rosado, si rosado según mi hermana es mi color natural junto a mis ojos color esmeralda, no es para mas que siempre que vallamos a un sitio seamos el centro de atencion. Es un poco extraño el ser hermanas y ser tan diferentes, Hinata me a dicho que yo me paresco a mama y ella a papa, yo no los recuerdo asi que no sabría contradecirla.

En nuestra casa no hay fotos de ellos, ni de nosotras cuando eramos niñas, según los doctores si miro de nuevo el rostro de mis padres, podría acordarme del accidente y me volveria a bloquear olvidando todo y todo lo que eh avanzado estos años se iria al caño, tampoco quisiera verlos de nuevo, no me gustaría recordar la ultima expresión en sus rostros y menos sabiendo que no iban a ser de felicidad.

Volviendo a la actualidad, llevo 15 minutos despierta y sin levantarme de la cama, ni pienso y ni quiero hacerlo, se que si lo hago mi hermana vendrá a decirme que empaque y no tengo energía para andar guardando nada.

-Sakura, se que estas despierta asi que ahorrate mis regaños y empaca que no se hara solo..- dijo abriendo y cerrando al instante de acabar de decir eso, la puerta-

-23 horas mas! –grite tapándome la cara con las cobijas-

-ni de broma- dijo alzando mi colchón haciéndome caer al piso-necesito ayuda Sakura porfavor-

-demonios- dije haciendo pucheros- Hinata porfavor quedémonos aquí si? Apenas me empiezo a acoplar y nos vamos a ir hasta quien sabe donde!-

-Lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos, vas a ver que te encantara la casa, no no la amaras!- dijo apretándome los cachetes- yo se lo que te dijo…

-que la amare? Ni siquiera me acuerdo de como se llama ese lugar!- dije apartando sus manos de mi cara- refundidolandia?

-Sakura…- dijo mirándome con sus ojos entrecerrados-

-jajajaja…- dije riéndome en tono de burla- bien…. Pero primero desayunare… ¿Qué? No puedo hacer nada con le estomago vacio…-Sali como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación, me haría la tonta todo el dia con tal de atrasar la ida de aquí, no es como si amara y adorara este lugar, es solo que si aquí se me hace difícil intregrarme a la sociedad, será el triple de difícil en una ciudad donde sin mencionar que no conocere a nadie, será un nuevo panorama-

Llege a la cocina me prepare un sándwich con suma delicadeza bajo la mirada de Hinata, cuando termine, estaba apunto de salirme de la cocina cuando mire a Hinata apunto de pronunciar algo..

-Jugo!, si, ¿Cómo se me olvido? Pff, no me quiero atragantar o morir con el sándwich atorado en media garganta verdad? Jajaja que estupia soy –dije sirviéndome en un vaso de vidrio-ammm y como amaneciste eh?-

-Bien…- me dijo en vos neutro siguiéndome hasta la sala parándose aun lado del televisor enfrente de donde yo estaba sentada-

-yo amaneci algo cansada sabes?, Oh dios, como habrá amanecido el dia? No no tenemos que ver las noticias-dije agarrando el control y enciendo el televisor-

En otras noticias un hombre de la tercera edad se ah abalanzado a un coche contal de que su pequeña mascota, hasta hace poco reconocida como un huron fuera atropeyado, resultando el herido en estos momentos siendo llevado a el hospital…

-amm…jejeje pobre… ¿viejito?…-dije mirando incrédula la noticia de ese anciano-Es algo raro sabes, ¿Qué haría un huron en medio de la calle?

-Sakura... no se como le haras pero para las 7 de la tarde tiene que estar todo empacado para irnos de una vez por todas, asi que si se te olvida algo o cualquier cosa este fuera de esas cajas se quedara- dijo llendose a la cocina a guardar los platos- y no es un aviso es una advertencia….

Parecia ser que mi plan se iria al retrete junto con la posibilidad de quedarme aquí, asi que resignadamente fui a empacar mis cosas. Ashford una ciudad de Inglaterra…, seria como mi nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante, nunca eh ido alla,me gustaría hacerlo si solamente se tratase de unas simples vacaciones, pero no, viviría ahí hasta que muera o que me case y me valla lejos con el, y sinceramente no creo que la segunda opción me sirva de algo o se haga.

¿Pero que tenia de especial ese lugar? Y ahora que lo pienso Hinata nunca me ha dicho porque nos mudamos para alla.

Sali de mi habitación en busca de respuestas,la busque en la sala y en la cocina, donde vivíamos era un apartamento asi que si no la encontraba había salido algún lado, la busque en el único lugar que me quedaba: su habitación.

Entre, desde que tengo memoria Hinata siempre le ah gustado lo "estilo preppy" y eso me resalto cuando entre a su habitación.

-¿Hinata?...- dije buscándola con la mirada-

-Estoy en la ducha Sakura!- me grito desde el baño- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Pues tengo unas preguntas…. ¿Porque ashford? – dije acercándome a la puerta, pengando mi oreja para escuchar mejor, y claramente escuche cuando algo se caia al piso- ¿Hinata?

-Ammm- en eso se abrió la puerta, haciendo que me tropesara casi estrellando mi cara en el suelo, pero recupere el equilibrio y me evite el golpe, cuando alze la mirada me encontre con la de Hinata alzando una ceja-¿Y porque no?

-Porfavor Hinata, no se te ocurrio irte asi no mas irnos a vivir a un lugar que esta cruzando el mar- dije mientras la seguía pues había ido a escoger su piyama-

-suspiro-Bueno… okey te dire pero no me interrumpas y presta atencion…- me sente enfrente de ella cruzando las piernas sobre la cama mirándola fijamente- Un tio lejano fallecio y el tenia una casa en ashford, en el testamento menciona que se pasara a sus sobrinos, en caso de que estos no tengan tiempo para mantenerla en buen estado será pasada a los siguientes en la lista, que seria nuestra familia…- dijo haciendo una pausa, asentí con la cabeza sin dejarla de ver, señal de que queria que prosiguiera con la historia- entonces nosotras tenemos el tiempo de mantenerla en buen estado y paso a nosotras, asi de simple- dijo Hinata poniéndose la parte de arriba-

-¿Pero que fácil no?- dije enojada- ¿Por qué nosotras si tenemos el tiempo de cambiarnos de casa, de ciudad, pais y sus sobirnos no? ¿No tienen dinero para mantenerla?

-No es el dinero el problema, es que sus sobrinos no tienen tiempo, además al fin tendremos una casa con patio ¿No te gustaría?- me dijo, ella sabia que ami me gustaría mucho tener un lugar donde plantar y correr libremente-

-Si pero..- ni tiempo de quejarme me dio, cuando me abrazo-

-Estaremos bien, no estaras sola, yo estare ahí ¿si?- yo le correspondi el abrazo-Ve y termina de empacar que mañana a las 5 am nos iremos.

Un gesto de desilusión decoro mi rostro, Hinata a tal acción rio, Sali de la habitación hacia la mia, para terminar de guardar las pocas cosas que faltaban.

Ya había terminado, y ya eran las 8:30 pareciera que a el tiempo le salieron piernas y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, me puse mi piyama y me acosté en la cama.

Sentia algo en mi pecho, una presión, no me agradaba la idea de ir, pero sentía como si estuviera esperando que algo mágico me pasara alla, algo asi como que ganara la lotería o viviera una hermosa historia de amor como las de antes, no se algo significativo, pero eso solamente pasa en las películas.

No supe cuando me dormi, pero la estúpida alarma ya estaba sonando y mi flojera no me dejaba apagarla, primero me sente en la cama, sin abrir los ojos, baje un pie al frio suelo, y baje el otro sentándome en la orilla, pero en mi lucha interna por tratar de abrir los ojos, el sueño me vencio vilmente cayendo de cara al colchón que juraba me pedia a gritos que no lo abandonara.

Empeze a escuchar ajetro en la sala, clara señal de Hinata ya estaba lista y yo apenas intentaba levantarme, agarre fuerzas y me pare con los ojos entreabiertos, entre al baño me quite la ropa, y entre a la regadera, el agua hirviendo me callo al rostro, me sentía como un huevo friéndose en aceite, no aguante mas y quite mi cara, empezándome a enjabonar mi cabello con mi shampoo esencia a cerezos, cuando lo vi en la tienda, sabia que estaba hecho para mi y no dude en comprarlo, Segui con mi rutina de baño ya terminada, cerre la regadera, y con mi mano trate de quitar la humedad del espejo para poder ver mi reflejo, mi cabello largo hasta media cintura no me iba a ayudar en este agetreado dia, asi que empeze a hacerme un trenza de lado, iba en la mitad de mi cabeza cuando tocan mi puerta.

-¿Quién?- dije continuando la trenza seguida sin unirla, amarrándola con una liga cayendo libremente como si fuera un cabello mas, no como al principio que iba como tejido a mi cabeza- Demonios…- volvieron a tocar pero mas fuerte "!Ya nos vamos!", esa era Hinata, tenia que apurarme, tenia un serio problema con eso de ser en extremo puntual, agarre mi vestido que era estilo vintage, y me lo puse, unas medias color beige y zapatillas no muy altas, agarre mi saco blanco, y sali del baño, cuando mire mi habitación ya no estaban las cajas, señal de que ya estaba todo en el camión y nos iríamos al aereopuerto a la de ya, no me preocupe por nada mas, ya todo estaba guardado, solamente había dejado lo que ocuparía en la mañana y todo lo tenia sobre mi asi que Sali corriendo del apartamento, bajando por elevador hasta llegar, al piso principal, no le di importancia a las demás personas atravesé medio vestíbulo corriendo, y al salir mire a mi hermana hablando con un señor de mas edad que nosotras, trate de regular mi respiración al acercarme a ellos, mire que me apuntaban, y como Hinata alzaba la mano en forma de que me acercara rápido a ellos, apresure el paso.

-Sakura rápido subámonos al carro- me dijo y yo la segui-

-B-buenos días…- dije saludando al que parecía ser el señor que conduciría el camión-

-Buenos días señorita- dijo subiéndose al camión, inclinando su gorra-

Asenti levemente y subi al coche, poniéndome el cinturón, Hinata lo encendio, yo como si estuviera en automatico encendí la radio, estaba la canción de Conchita, Soy un gato, amaba esa canción.

Llegamos al aereopuerto, bajamos y por lo único que me preocupe es por no separarme de Hinata, me sentía algo engentada desde el accidente no había visto tanta gente reunida, segui a Hinata a todas partes, ni siquiera tuvimos que esperar para subir al avión enseguida nos subimos y yo me sente alado de la ventanilla.

-Hinata ¿y nuestras cosas?- ya estando en el avión me podía permitir preocuparme por lo demás-

-No te preocupes, están subiendo todo eso- me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa-

Le hize caso sin resongar, voltee hacia la ventanilla,personas subían al avión que era bastante grande, de repente una voz resonó en el avión

Bienvenidos a AereoMadrid, porfavor abrochen sus cinturones y apaguen sus celulares, en 5 minutos empezara el despegue. Que tengan buen viaje. Gracias,

Abroche mi cinturón, coloque mi saco sobre mis piernas y volvi a mirar por la ventanilla, ojala hubiera dejado afuera mi ipod, Hinata me toca el hombro y me enseña mi bendito ipod. Le agradesco y me pongo los audífonos, no será un viaje muy largo pero me aburro fácilmente, asi que escojo la canción de Turnin Tables de adele y cierro los ojos.

Había pasado 1 hora o la menos eso calculaba, mi lista reproducción seguía tocando y conforme a la canción me imagianba una historia de acción o una de amor, conforme al ritmo, era divertido desconectarme tantito del mundo, mis parpados empezaron a pesarme, cedi ante ellos y los deje caer.

Empeze a sentir un agetreo y me levante de un brinco temiendo lo peor, el avión se estaba cayendo y se estrellaría en el mar, pero no, cuando gire a todos lados mire que las personas se levantaban tranquilamente de sus asientos para bajarse del avión, me volvieron a tocar el hombro y voltee a ver a Hinata, mire que sus labios se movían, pero yo no escuchaba nada, me alarme y volvi a temer lo peor, pero Hinata hizo una mueca y me quito los audífonos, y por arte de magia volio el sonido, podría pasar una vaca con tutu y no me daría cuenta, eso pasa cuando te desconectas del mundo.

-Sakura llegamos a parís- Oh parís, ciudad del amor…. Si tuviera pareja seria unas vacaciones pasionales y románticas-

-Paris!- trate de imitar el acento francés, sacando varios risas en las personas mas cercanas ami que alcanzaron a escuchar, incluyendo Hinata, lo que me saco un sonrojo, ¿lo había dicho tan alto?-

Era frustrante, si yo fuera la persona que estuviera adelante me bajaría casi corriendo, pero la fila se mueve tan lento, esto aumentara una hora de viaje.

Cuando porfin logramos bajar, el viento soplo lo mas fuerte que pudo si no fuera porque reaccione a tiempo me hubieran visto de cintura para abajo como 150 personas, me sentí como Marilyn Monroe en ese momento, pero menos sexy.

Esperamos una 1 hora sentadas en lo que el siguiente vuelo de parís a Londres estuviera listo, volvió a sonar esa voz femenina anunciando que nuestro vuelo iba a arribar, con señorita puntualidad puedo jurar que casi ni tocamos el piso, de tal velocidad a la que corrimos, cuando llegamos a la fila, una señora de la tercera edad, iba con la calma del mundo subiendo las escaleras, todos le tenían paciencia menos Hinata, se me afiguraba que la subia en sus hombros y corria junto con ella a su asiento, la pobre anciana logro subir y se sento, nosotras fuimos a tomar nuestros asientos, y de nuevo me puse alado de la ventana, esta vez solo duraría 1 hora el viaje, ya casi terminaba ese silicio.

Apenas le había agarrado el modo para estar mas comoda en el duro asiento cuando esa voz de nuevo nos aviso que habíamos llegado a .

Llegamos, Bajamos del avión, y Hinata puso una sonrisa en su rostro aunque todavía faltaba 30 hora de Londres a ashford.

-Hinata ¿Cómo piensas que le haremos para llegar a Ashford?- cuestione mientras íbamos a asegurarnos que subieran todo al camión que Hinata había rentado para llevar nuestras cosas-

-Rente un auto en lo que conseguimos el nuestro- no pude evitarlo mi estomago rugio como el de un león hambriento, y se asimilaba a uno podría comerme a una vaca entera- ¿Tienes Hambre?

-Si, hace 4 horas que estoy despierta y no eh desayunado-dije algo irritada- me esta empezando a doler la cabeza

-La comida de los aeropuertos sabe a plástico- podría comerme lo que sea-

Nos acercamos a una maquina expendedora y Hinata me compro unas donas y agua, era poco pero quizás llegando a ashford podríamos ir a un lugar a comer.

-Ten tomate esta pastilla- la agarre y la examine- es una paracetamol, para tu dolor de cabeza

-Oh cierto Gracias- me la tome fácilmente, estaba acostumbrada a las pastillas-

Fuimos a ver si todas nuestras cosas estaban en orden para irnos a ashford, seria 30 minutos de camino mas y llegaríamos por fin!, Esperamos afuera del aereopuerto el carro que había rentado Hinata, cuando llego nos subimos y el camión nos siguió.

Me dormi, de nuevo, y es que el solo estar sentada me aburre demasiado, y la única cosa que podía hacer era dormir o cantar y a Hinata no le agradaba mucho cantar. Hinata venia con una sonrisa en su rostro, dándole ese toque final, cuando te esmeras en hacer algo y una cosa lo define todo, mientras yo venia viendo el camino que para mi gusto era simplemente: aburrido.

Voltee desinteresadamente a la ventana, en eso Hinata enciendo el radio y escucho la canción de conchita, amo esa canción.

-¡Hinata cantala conmigo!- dije emocionada, amo hacer duetos con ella, le subo al radio para entrar mas en el ambiente-

-Sakura espera, estoy manejando si y…-pero no la dejare continuar ya empieza la canción.

Soy un gato y voy andando por las calles de Madrid pensando que es lo que habre hecho tan mal…

Cantaba lo que parecía ser un solo pues Hinata no me ayudaba, la voltee a ver para cantar mas fuerte.

Me quede sin casa y sin cojin ahora soy solo un gato negro y temo cruzar por ahí…

Hinata se reia y negaba con la cabeza pero cuando se trata de estas cosas yo soy mas insistente.

Y voy agachando la cabeza buscando algún cobijo y solo hay perros que me azechan…

-Hinata vamos esta parte las dos juntas!- lo dije casi gritando, si la música no estuviera a tan alto volumen, me escucharía como una loca-

Soy un gato, tuve suerte de no ser un ser humano de esos que solo hacen daño

Derrepente Hinata baja drásticamente el volumen de la canción, y mostrando signo de enfado resongo.

-Hey!- iba a subir el volumen de nuevo pero la mano de Hinata me detuvo-

-Voltea enfrente Sakura…. Ya llegamos a nuestra nueva casa- lo dijo en un tono tan melodioso que crei que era un burla-

Con enfado voltee enfrente y sentí que mi quijada se caia hasta mi pies, que hasta tuve que taparme la boca de la sorpresa, con las dos manos.

-NO ES CIERTO!- grite a todo pulmón.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, como dije entre mas rápido haya respuestas mas rápido subo conti, también el que me lleguen reviews hace que me inspire jajaja.**

**Besos.**


End file.
